


Style Five!!

by CacophonyOfWords



Series: Style Five!! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boyband!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style Five!!

**Author's Note:**

> Blame it on KyoAni.  
> Remember when they released a month or so ago, the image of Rin dressed for the club? Yeah, that's where it all started. That was when I jokingly said I needed a boyband!AU, next thing I now I am plotting one and today I wrote the first part.  
> Many thanks to flossa and szors for supporting this crazy idea and I am sorry for posting this when both of you are away from the internet.  
> I decided to post this story as a series, rather than a longfic, because it is easier to plot out the various things I am planning, the next installment should be about the boys moving into a house all together.
> 
> ALSO, I actually don’t know that much about the Japanese music industry and how it works but I promise I’ll try my best to research and keep it as much consistent as I can, but if I will be writing something wrongly… sorry.
> 
> And many many thanks to thilia for being the beta.
> 
> Rating, tags, characters and maybe even pairings will change as the story continues!  
> [Read on tumblr.](http://gettinglostinneverland.tumblr.com/post/92744495810/style-five-part-1-a-boyband-au)

If you asked Nanase Haruka how did it all started, he would turn his head away and tell you to ask Makoto because explaining was too bothersome.

If you asked Tachibana Makoto why it all started, he would tell you with his kind smile that it was simply because they wanted to play together as friends.

If you asked Ryuugazaki Rei how it all happened, he would push his glasses up his nose tell you it was because of the beauty of their talent.

If you asked Hazuki Nagisa who was behind it all, he would give you the biggest grin he could master and tell you it was all thanks to him.

And truth be told, he was probably right.

Not that it was him who started everything all those years ago, but the recent turn of events was all a result of his doings.

Nagisa had met Haruka and Makoto many years before at Iwatobi’s Music School. They didn’t really play together as a group, mainly because Haruka would always say that he only played his guitar as a solo artist, but one day, a kid named Matsuoka Rin, who had recently moved to their town, managed to convince the stubborn Haru to give in to his plan and so, their band had been formed.

It didn’t really last long; they actually performed only once, at the end of the school year at their Music School, but to Nagisa it had been one of the best experiences of his life.

He had banged his drums forcefully, despite his tiny frame; Makoto had played the melody on his piano, Haru was strumming on his beloved guitar and Rin, who was originally also a guitarist, had picked the basic skills of the bass guitar in a matter of weeks – “You can’t have a rock band without the bass line!” he would have explained it.

Fast forward to years later when Nagisa joined Haru-chan and Mako-chan in high school and convinced them to open a music club. Surely they never really performed publicly but the jam sessions they’d have every week were enough to make Nagisa happy, although deep inside he was bubbling with the wish to hit the stage with his friends. But he knew it was just wishful thinking – especially with Rin moving to Australia all those years before to attend a famous music school in Sydney.

But then, one year after they’d started their music club, the school demanded that they perform at the culture festival. That was when Nagisa recruited Ryuugazaki Rei, a double bass player from the school orchestra and made him switch to the bass guitar – following the one rule Rin had taught him all those years before.

Next thing they knew, after their performance, Sasabe Goro, who was their old music teacher and also in the audience that day, came backstage to greet them, a man in a dark suit following him. And suddenly propositions were being made, parents were called, meetings organized…

And now, Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto, Hazuki Nagisa and Ryuugazaki Rei were sitting in Sasabe’s office, waiting for the man (who had proclaimed himself their manager in the meantime) to come back from the final meeting with their potential new record label.

There was a guitar case sitting on the couch and Haru kept looking at it – it was not a new one; the leather not covered by numerous stickers showed years worth of scratches. Something about the case seemed familiar; Haru just didn’t know where to place it.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was bouncing from one side of the room to another, drumming his drumsticks on various objects with Rei nervously following him and preventing said objects from falling to the floor and shattering into thousands of pieces.

“I still find it hard to believe everything is really happening,” Makoto said from where he was standing near Haru. “What do you think, Haru?”

Haru shrugged. “I just want to play the guitar.”

Makoto was about to respond, probably something along the lines of how Haru never changed, when the door opened and Sasabe walked in.

“Oh, you are already here, good,” he said by way of greeting, his hand pulling at the tie knotted around his neck.

“Aaaaaah,” Nagisa exclaimed. “What did they say, Sasabe-san? Did we get a deal?”

The man took a deep breath before his face split into a grin. “The good news is that we got a deal!”

Nagisa screamed in delight, winging his arms around Rei and Makoto’s shoulders.

“Waaaa! A deal!!”

“What’s the bad news?” Haru asked instead, noticing that Sasabe was obviously keeping something from them.

“Well,” Sasabe scratched his neck. “I showed them a video of your performance…”

“They didn’t like it?” Nagisa interrupted.

“I personally found it very beautiful, although the stage lights could have complimented our skin in a better way,” Rei said.

“No, no. They liked it,” Sasabe quickly reassured them. “They just thought your performance was too static.”

“Static?” Makoto asked confused.

Sasabe scratched his forehead, trying to explain it better. “You guys are not moving on stage. Your music is good, but watching you is just… boring.”

“But Mako-chan and I can’t move away from our instruments!” Nagisa said in their defense, Makoto nodding alongside him.

“I don’t find it beautiful to jump around the stage while playing my instrument,” Rei commented.

Haru turned his head away, sounding almost offended. “Too bothersome.”

“I know boys, that’s what I told the label…  and I think we came up with a great solution.”

“What solution?” Haru asked, an odd feeling suddenly spreading inside him as his eyes looked onto that guitar case again.

“The label decided to add a fifth member to the band. A young musician they just recently scouted. He will play another guitar and also share the lead vocals.”

Haru frowned and crossed his arms in front of him.

“But would it be smart to add a stranger to our band?” Makoto asked concerned.

Sasabe snickered and walked back to the door.

“He is not a stranger and I think you won’t mind him joining.”

Sasabe’s hand grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open, revealing the boy standing behind it.

“I now pronounce you Style Five!” Sasabe exclaimed and motioned to the boy to come in.

The reactions to the new member were mixed.

Rei didn’t really know what to think about the boy, although he did look familiar.

Nagisa grinned so hard that in the aftermath, he claimed he pulled a muscle.

Makoto’s eyebrows lifted from the surprise as a genuine smile painted his face.

Haru’s eyes just widened in shock as a simple word escaped his lips.

“Rin?”

The boy, Rin, walked into the room and looked at each boy before settling his gaze on Haru.

“Yo!”


End file.
